A vehicle component such as an actuator, sensor, controller, etc., may fail to operate, which may impair a vehicle operation. Vehicle computers may perform diagnostic operation to detect a fault or failure of a vehicle component. However, it is a problem that vehicle diagnostic tests can be affected by environmental and/or vehicle conditions.